1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to those devices designed to discourage and prevent the theft of automobiles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to those devices designed to shut the engine off after a predetermined amount of time has elapsed since the device was actuated. Furthermore, the device of the present invention sounds a horn and dispenses tear gas through the ventilation ducts of the automobile after a second predetermined amount of time has elapsed.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Devices designed to prevent and/or discourage the theft of automobiles have used hidden switches to activate a timer. The timer disables the engine after a set amount of time has elapsed. Alarms, locks, or other mechanisms of the car may be activated as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,725 issued Dec. 23, 1934 to Alexander Lazarus et al discloses a theft prevention device using a hidden switch to cut off the fuel supply when activated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,181 issued Jun. 23, 1959 to Ralph A. Benson et al discloses an anti-theft device which disables the ignition system of the car after a set amount of time has elapsed. A horn is also activated at that time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,460 issued Mar. 22, 1966 to Benjamin A. Morrell discloses an automobile alarm system in which the thief is locked inside the vehicle while the horn and visual alarms are activated. The vehicle can be driven only a short distance before the ignition system is disabled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,495 issued Nov. 17, 1981 to Carlos S. Trevino et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,887 issued Dec. 4, 1984 to Michael W. Morano disclose time delay circuits for disabling the ignition system if a switch is not activated.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.